Promet moi de ne rien me promettre
by Melodie Apple
Summary: Complètement ivre à leur dernière soirée à Poudlard, Harry et Ron s'abattent sur leur sort. Draco Malfoy se révèle. Et puis, que se passe t-il quand Harry fait des bêtises ? Qui est là pour lui ? Draco bien sûr ! Yaoi HP/DM. OS


Mélodie Apple place d'abord le décor : Poudlard, fin de septième année, Harry et Draco n'ont plus la même animosité. Ils restent indifférent l'un à l'autre. (Bon, chut, c'est un secret, mais Harry m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de Draco… Quant à ce dernier… Et bien, disons qu'il est fortement partagé. (; ) Ron et Hermione sont ensemble, mais on va dire que pour cette fois, ils se sont disputés.

Ps : je tiens à préciser que je SAIS écrire (et ouais ! héhe! Enfin, plus ou moins ) donc je précise juste : Les fautes de négation c'est parce qu'ils sont… Enfin vous verrez :p

oOo

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Par quoi ? Par tout ce qui était possible. Les tables avaient été écartées sur les côtés pour l'occasion, mais débordaient de toute la nourriture et toute la boisson possible. Cette dernière étant apportée par les élèves, ce n'était donc pas du jus de citrouille qui se trouvait dans les verres. Tous les élèves de septième année se trouvait ici, au bal de fin d'année. C'était leur dernier soir. Demain après-midi, le Poudlard Express décollait vers Londres. Tous en profitaient donc un maximum, et plus personne n'appartenait à des maisons, ce qui crée une convivialité. Les Serpentards, pas l'ensemble bien entendu, étaient devenu agréables avec les autres.

Parmi le monde à moitié saoul, se trouvait Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Hermione Granger était en train de parler avec Ginny et Lavande, certainement de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue avec Ron. Dispute très idiote. Ron ne voulait pas se séparer d'Hermione, autrement dit il voulait qu'elle vienne en vacances avec lui. Mais Hermione avait rétorqué sur le fait qu'elle était quand même un minimum libre, et que de toute façon, elle partait en France avec ses parents. La querelle avait éclaté juste avant la fête, et par fierté, aucun des deux ne voulait aller vers l'autre. Harry Potter, lui, préférait boire en observant son blond préféré. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas SON blond.

Il était tombé sous son charme lors d'une soirée tranquille organisé par l'Ordre. Là, Dumbledore avait annoncé l'entré de Draco Malfoy. Déjà à cette époque, Harry le trouvait beau, mais plus le temps passait, plus ses mains tremblaient et son cœur chavirait quand il le voyait. Il était cependant fou de penser qu'Harry oserait aller vers lui. Malfoy le rembarrerait à coup sûr. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le détailler comme il le faisait à présent.

Draco était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et quasi-transparente, moulé au niveau du torse et bouffante au niveau des poignets. Ajoutez à cela le pantalon en cuir noir et son sourire à faire tomber. Autant dire qu'il était pire que sexy. Harry se dit même qu'il était carrément bandant. Il ne savait pas très bien quand ces… sentiments étaient arrivés, mais, à vrai dire, il s'en foutait complètement. Il lui arrivait même de rêver de lui. Un matin, Ron l'avait réveillé, croyant qu'Harry recommençait à faire des cauchemars, et lui avait demandé de quoi il avait rêvé. Harry, gêné, lui avait répondu qu'il rêvait de Malfoy… Après une semaine passée où Ron était sous le choc, il avait décidé d'avaler la nouvelle, et à présent, Ron et Hermione était au courant de son 'secret'. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

C'est donc assis sur deux gros sièges rouges en tissu, que Ron et Harry discutait joyeusement du dernier match des Canons de Chudley. Ils avaient remporté la coupe de quidditch d'Espagne. 2 heures du matin sonnait, et ils buvaient toujours. Ils ne savaient plus très bien pourquoi. Ron buvait pour oublier sa dispute débile, et essayait de trouver le courage pour aller s'excuser près de son Hermione chérie qui le regardait. Harry, lui, essayait vaguement d'oublier que jamais son cœur n'atteindrait son paroxysme dans les bras du Vert&Argent. Pire que déçu, il était apeuré. Il savait exactement sa vie future. Il irait dans la plus grande école d'Auror en Grande-Bretagne, il savait déjà qu'il serait favorisé. Il avait reçu plusieurs lettres qui lui donnait le diplôme en poche dès l'ENTREE dans l'école. Pas besoin de bosser, juste faire une ou deux apparition et c'est tout. Ensuite, et bien, il pensait ouvrir sa propre boîte avec Hermione, qui voulait devenir Médicomage. Travailler au ministère ne les intéressait pas. Puis il devra se marier avec une fille, n'importe laquelle pourvu qu'elle soit bien vu. Peut-être même Ginny ! Leur relation avait été courte, depuis que la jeune Weasley avait vu que ça ne collait pas. Elle avait deviné pour lui et Draco, et elle était plutôt fière d'avoir trouvé la raison. Quant à elle, elle était ave Dean, et cela lui convenait parfaitement, puisqu'ils s'aimaient. Harry était très content qu'elle est trouvée quelqu'un. A la suite de son futur pseudo mariage (de merde), il aurait des enfants (de merde également) puis il serait encore célèbre, ses enfants seraient célèbre, et les enfants de ses enfants aussi…

"Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! " s'écria t-il, en se levant rapidement. Il essaya de marcher vers Draco, qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres, en train de parler avec Zabini. Mais il se rattrapa bien vite à son siège, vacillant complètement et se rassit dedans.

"Quoi, 'ry ? grogna Ron.

- 'Veux pas de ma vie, merde ! Veux l'autre con là !" dit-il en pointant Draco avec son doigt.

Ron ne répondit pas, lui-même trop plongé dans ses pensées. Harry ne voulait pas de sa vie déjà tracé. Il voulait être avec Draco, pour toujours, et ce, même si il devait l'enfermer dans une pièce à jamais. Il voulait l'embrasser à sa guise, lui faire l'amour des heures durant, se marier à Las Vegas dans un casino banal. Il voulait avoir une fille avec lui, par l'adoption magique (1), pour qu'elle est les cheveux de son Draco.

Il se leva, plus doucement cette fois. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, déséquilibrés. Il avait du mal à avancer, mais se déplaça jusqu'à la table des boissons, puis se resservir une grande, grande louche de ce qu'il pensait être du ponch. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, en fait, et il préférait ne pas le savoir.

De son côté, Draco Malfoy était en pleine conversation avec Blaise. Plusieurs filles lui tournaient autour, pensant que c'était leur dernière soirée, elles pouvaient bien oser quelque chose ! Parkinson était, bien entendu, dans le lot, et Draco avait dû la virer au moins quatre fois.

Son ami lui racontait la soirée qu'il organisait pour le mariage de sa sœur, celle-ci devait se passer dans deux semaines. Il lui préparait une sorte de… d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Draco n'écoutait pas tellement, plus occupé à virer une greluche qui lui tirait le bras.

"Putain mais lâche-moi, merde ! s'énerva t-il.

-Allez… Draki, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie ! gloussa la fille."

Plus qu'énervé, Draco s'excusa rapidement auprès de Blaise, et se leva de son siège. Il n'avait pas tellement bu, enfin si, mais il se sentait plutôt bien. Il grimpa rapidement sur son siège et écartait les bras pour capté l'attention de la salle. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, sa mère était morte, et son père a Askaban, et il avait bien veillé à ce qu'il n'en sorte jamais. Tous les regardes se posèrent sur lui. Inspirant profondément, il déclara d'une voix posé :

"Bonsoir. Je pense que vous me connaissez tous, alors je vais faire vite. J'en ai plus que marre que vous toutes, bandes de petites gamines affriolantes, vous me tournez autour. Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Je vais assumer la phrase que je vous vous dire, alors écoutez bien ! Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis homosexuel."

Presque toutes les filles (Surtout les Serpantard(es) ) soupirèrent, soit déçu, soit crièrent de surprise. Pansy Parkinson tomba même dans les pommes. Harry, avec le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau, se retourna vers Draco, et les yeux grands ouverts, fit tomber son verre. Il n'entendit pas le cri de la personne à côté. Draco… Draco était.. Enfin, il en était ? Il était gay ? Comme lui?! La bouche ouverte, et la main qui entourait un verre qu'elle ne tenait pas, il déconnecta son cerveau quelques instants.

"Et je vais même aller plus loin, reprit-il en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Je suis… oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne et… (Il continuait sa recherche et la trouva apparemment, puisqu'il esquissa un minuscule sourire) cette personne est dans la salle."

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait fait un minuscule sourire. Il 'n'avait absolument pas écouté sa phrase, il s'extasiait simplement. Il lui rendit son sourire par politesse, et se trouva un autre verre, qu'il remplit à nouveau. Draco, lui, descendit de son fauteuil pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'Harry qui essayait de ne pas renverser son verre.

"Alors Harry… Tu passes une bonne soirée ? "lui demande t-il.

Harry lâcha de nouveau son verre.

"Merde!" grogna t-il.

Draco eu un rire discret, et lui sourit presque timidement. Harry releva ses yeux, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Bordel.. Il … il lui parlait ! Ses mains tremblaient, et il se dit qu'il avait eu moins peur de battre Voldy que de répondre à cette question.

"Heu… Je… Oui, oui je crois… Et toi ?" répondit-il.

Il croyait ? Non mais quel abruti ! On ne peut pas 'croire' que l'on passe une bonne soirée ! Harry se trouvait nul. Il vit Draco remplir son verre, et en resservir un autre qu'il donna à Harry. Quand le brun lui prit le verre, un léger frôlement entre leurs doigts le fit frissonner.

"Assez, oui. Je crois que la nouvelle que je viens de dire va faire sensation dans la gazette demain ! reprit-il.

- Ah… Je ne savais pas que… bafouilla le brun. Enfin, que tu étais homo…

-Cela te poses t-il un problème ?

-Hein ? Moi ? Non! Je… s'exclama t-il. Comment dire… J'_en_ suis… enfin… murmura t-il.

-Tu ne l'assumes pas ?

-'veux pas que ça fasse le tour du monde… parce que sinon t'es..

-Oh… je comprends, le coupa Draco, sur un ton plutôt sec. C'est vrai, après, tout, le grand Harry Potter ne doit pas salir sa réputation ! Bonsoir. "

… Gné ? C'était quoi ça ? Il était quasiment en train de lui déclarer son amour et … pouf ! Trop saoul pour réfléchir, Harry bu son verre d'une traite, et en profita même pour lécher le verre, sachant que Draco l'avait touché. Il se trouvait encore devant la table, et, il décida ça rapidement, prit une bouteille pleine de Whisky PurFeu, et retourna près de Ron.

" 'Ry… on peut pas sortir d'la salle ? Mione arrête pas d'me regarder ! geignit Ron.

-Ouais…"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils partirent donc de la salle, pleine de boucan, pour se diriger près du lac, silencieux.

"'Ry… 'Ry, 'Ry… Comment j'vais faire 'vec Mione ? lui demanda Ron.

- J'sais pas Rony, tu sais moi, celui qu'est dans ma tête c'est Draco… "

Sans plus de paroles, ils commencèrent à boire, boire encore plus. Ron avait également prit une bouteille qui était à présent presque vide, et Harry crut qu'il était endormi. Quant à sa bouteille, il lui restait encore une dizaine de gorgée. Il entendit Ron murmurer le prénom de sa Belle, et le brun s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe, et commença à fredonner une chanson, tout en finissant sa bouteille.

4 heures du matin. Draco était harcelé par TOUTE la salle à présent. Par les garçons, qui venaient tenter leur chance, et par les filles qui lui crachaient presque au visage. On avait dû emmener Pansy à l'infirmerie et Draco se souvint combien il s'était fendu la poire à ce moment là. Il était sorti de la salle et se promenait dans le château. Il repensait à ces sept années. Il repensait à Potter aussi. A comment il lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas assumer son homosexualité. Il avait été dur de lui parler comme ça…mais ça lui avait brisé le cœur de savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que le monde _sache_. Draco était partagé depuis quelques temps. D'un côté, c'était Potter. **Potter**. Celui qui avait toujours été favorisé. Celui qu'on admirait. Mais celui qui ne voulait pas de sa célébrité. Mais de l'autre côté, c'était Harry, celui qui rigolait avec Albus et Remus lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Celui qui apportait un plat de nourriture fait par Mme Weasley. Celui qui faisait des parties de carte avec Severus. Celui qui avait aidé Draco, une fois, quand il avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts. Il sourit, et repensa à cette journée. Draco était en mission et devait simplement aller chercher des Aurors pour les accompagner Square Grimmaud. Mais, en allant les chercher, deux mangemorts à la con avaient débarqués. Draco avait été blessé à l'épaule, et était revenu au QG. Là, Harry s'en était occupé. Il l'avait mis dans un lit et l'avait soigné.

Draco s'appuya sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardait la forêt, à gauche du lac. Il trouvait ça beau. Il n'était pas triste de quitter Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Dans un an, à peine, il reviendrait pour prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Après tout, il avait vécu dedans, il les connaissait bien. Il entendit quelqu'un chanter dehors. Il chercha rapidement du regard qui était-ce, et trouva deux masses informes au bord du lac. Il lança un sort d'Amplification pour mieux entendre, et avec surprise, remarqua que c'était Harry qui chantait. Il écoutait la mélodie, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il aimait la voix d'Harry. Elle était belle. Il lança un autre sort de Zoom (2) et regarda Harry et… Ron. Il entendit le brun parler.

"Rony, j'vais.. me baigner… Ou me noyer, si j'remonte pas, chante notre chanson hein ! T'sais, celle qui parle de Mione et de Draco… hein ?

-Mui… "

Draco sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Sa gorge se noua. Une chanson ? Non attendez, il allait se noyer ! Il l'avait dit ! Non, stop Draco. Il avait dit qu'il se baignait, et _peut-être_ qu'il se noierait. Pas volontairement, hein ? Bien sûr que non. Il décida de rester là et de regarder ce qu'il allait se passer. Il aviserait ensuite. Harry se leva et lança un sort de chaleur au lac. Il commença lentement et très, très maladroitement à enlever son pull vert sombre (que Draco trouvait magnifique d'ailleurs), puis son t-shirt noir. Draco déglutit en voyant le torse de son… heu, d'Harry. Dieu qu'il était beau ! La chaleur qu'il ressentait s'intensifia, un peu partout dans son corps, mais surtout au niveau du bas-ventre. Merde alors, il réagissait comme une gamine de 11 ans. Retenant sa respiration, il vit Harry retirer lentement son pantalon noir, et moulant, laissant apparaître des fines jambes, musclés et bronzé. Draco, après avoir soufflé et reprit sa respiration, regarda son boxer, noir, informe aussi. Puis il détailla plus attentivement tout le corps du brun. Il étouffa un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre. Merlin, qu'il était parfait ! Ce genre de corps devrait être interdit.

Il vit Harry marcher et… tomber sur le sol. Il avait oublié d'enlever complètement son pantalon, qui traînait alors au niveau de ses chevilles. Il entendit le brun rigoler, et Ron se joignit à lui. Le roux se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha d'Harry qui rigolait toujours.

"T'es tombé ! Haha! Harry, t'es tombé!, rigola Ron.

-Ouais ! Pouf ! Bon, Rony, vu que j'peux pas me noyer, vais me tuer !"

Ils rigolaient toujours, et Draco vit Harry sortir sa baguette de son pantalon. Le blond, affolé, commença à descendre les marches en courant presque, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Le sort d'Amplification était toujours là, il entendait encore son brun parler.

"Rony, tu diras à mon Draco (Draco s'étouffa une ou deux secondes à peine) que je l'aime fort ! Et pis de toute façon tu sais que je t'aime et Mione aussi ! Alors faut que vous ayez de beaux bébés ! Plein de bébés !" continua Harry, riant toujours, et Ron l'imitant.

Harry plaça sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, pointée sur lui. Draco courait à présent, et il voyait les deux corps, hilares, et la baguette du brun sur sa tête. "Merlin, tout mais pas ça…" pensa t-il.

"Avada … commença Harry en faisait traîner le mot [Ndla: Comprenez "Aaaaaaavvaaaaaaadaaaa" ;) ]

-EXPELLIARMUS !" s'écria Draco.

Harry, surpris, releva la tête et bondit en voyant Draco en face de lui, sa baguette en l'air. Ron marmonna un vague 'Gné' et plongea sa tête dans l'herbe.

"Non mais, par Merlin, Harry, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! cria Draco. Tu es dingue ou quoi ! Non, mieux, ah, t'es complètement bourré ! Tu crois que c'est une belle mort, ça ? Et puis POURQUOI tu avais besoin de mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de crever ! Pas comme ça !"

Pendant que Draco lui passait un savon, Harry s'était agrippé contre un arbre, rampant pour s'asseoir contre. Draco souffla, et arrêta de parler. Deux ou trois personnes étaient arrivées pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Allez me chercher Granger !" s'exclama le blond.

Il entendait parfaitement Ron dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne, qu'elle allait encore l'enguirlander, mais pour l'instant, ça l'importait peu. Furieux, il se dirigea vers Harry et posa sa main sur le front du brun. Pas de fièvre. Il était vraiment juste… ivre. Soupirant, il entendit des pas derrière lui, et se retourna.

"C'est pas vrai, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, accourant vers le roux, amorphe qui était au sol. Il n'a rien ? demanda t-elle à Draco.

-Non. Ils sont juste complètement ivres. "

Ne s'occupant plus d'eux, il regarda Harry qui avait les yeux à moitié ouvert vers lui. Il le prit par les hanches et l'aida à se relever. Chancelant, Harry se tint à Draco. Ils étaient presque enlacés.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Harry ? chuchota Draco à son oreille.

-Parce que… Parce que j'ai mal…

-Où ça ?" s'inquiéta le blond.

Harry prit la main du blond et la dirigea sur son cœur.

"Ici."

Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est toi qui me fais du mal… murmura t-il. J'aimerais pourvoir… pouvoir toucher ta peau… dit-il en effleurant le cou du blond avec ses doigts. J'aimerais pouvoir plonger mes mains dans tes cheveux… dit-il en le faisant. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, comme dans ses rêves. J'aimerais pouvoir regarder tes yeux gris pendant des heures… dit-il en plongeant ses émeraudes vertes dans les autres gris orages. J'aimerais pouvoir… pouvoir t'embrasser durant le reste de mes jours… dit-il en passant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond.

-Alors… alors fais-le…"

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il regarda Draco, cherchant une étincelle de moquerie dans ses yeux, et ne trouvant que de l'attente, de la peur. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais il s'en foutait bien. Il comprenait bien ? Draco lui demandait de faire ce dont il r)rêvait depuis des mois ?!

Il posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue du blond et avança doucement, très doucement…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du blond, faisait décoller tous leurs sens, la moindre fibre nerveuse de leur corps était en ébullition. Pourtant c'était juste une pression, il ne leur fallait rien d'autre. Harry se recula, tout autant doucement, et, Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se plongea dans le regard gris. Son ventre lui tournait, quelque chose remontait le long de son œsophage… L'amour ?

Non. Il se détourna violement et vomit tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Draco lui tint la taille et sortit un mouchoir. Après s'être libéré de tout ce… truc, le brun lança un regard d'excuse à Draco, qui lui sourit. Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, s'éloignant de la flaque qui empestait, et de Ron et Hermione qui redécouvraient la bouche de l'autre. Draco se tourna vers Harry et le stoppa.

"Harry. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime.. Je le crois. Mais j'ai du mal à en être sur. Malgré ça, je sais ce que je veux. Je veux revenir ici, et être professeur de DCLFM. Je veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi le soir, et te voir, je veux voir l'étincelle qui brille dans tes yeux, comme maintenant. Je veux t'embrasser, et je veux te faire l'amour toute ma vie. Promet-moi cela, Harry. Promet-moi une vie heureuse, à jamais, avec toi, mais ne me promet rien d'autre.

-Je te le promet."

THE END.

(1) Heu, ça c'est un truc que j'ai inventé sur le coup. Adoption magique: On introduit un spermatozoïde dans une femme qui veut bien être porteuse, et dans ce spz (ouais, les abréviations d'SVT ressortent !) on met les gènes que l'on veut dedans. Ici, j'ai pensée à mettre le gène des cheveux de Draco. :p Après c'est du TOTAL INVENTED. Je sais bien que c'est impossible dans le monde moldu, mais bon… Ce sont des sorciers après tout !

(2) Sort du Zoom. Un autre truc que j'ai inventé sur le coup. On lance le sort, et ensuite, on 'zoom' avec ses yeux sur ce qu'on souhaite. Facile non ? =D J'aurais bien mis le sortilège, mais j'ai pas mon bouquin de latin sur moi… dommage ! x)

Alors primo, je me suis éclatée à la fin ! Avec le coup de vomi là… héhé =)

J'avais à la base l'idée du 'Draco vient aider Harry qui est ivre et il appelle Hermione pour qu'elle se charge de Ron'. Honnêtement, je me suis imaginée la scène avec moi et une amie et des mecs dont on s'en fout… Ca ne rendait pas pareil du tout. Mais finalement, je crois que j'aime assez comment j'ai tournée tout ça ! Donc j'aimerais avoir vos avis, s'iouplait, reviews ! é.è

Merci d'avoir lu & Enjoy à tous !


End file.
